


rain on us, saint honesty

by lakshmi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, me; uploading consistently? and it's all ardbert content? more likely than you think, no major spoilers in this it probably takes place like 73, that feeling of home you get when you hug the right person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakshmi/pseuds/lakshmi
Summary: she cannot remember what demon she dreamt up, but it seems to remember her. catching her breath is harder than usual, she thinks, and struggles to do so for what feels like eternity.( in the back of her mind, she wonders how many of them are watching her break at the seams. she wonders if emet-selch is enjoying it. )





	rain on us, saint honesty

**Author's Note:**

> hey again! reminder that if you want to check me out on twitter you can @opheliamardun ! best way to support me is through my ko-fi or paypal <3 thanks for checking this out!
> 
> ummm i really have no excuse i just want ardbert to hold me... enjoy this short little diddy

she wakes in what she can only assume is the dead of night; the light offers no indication, what little of it comes into the dark room through the shutters. sitting up is slow, brow slick with sweat, adrenaline rushing through her veins. she cannot remember what demon she dreamt up, but it seems to remember her. catching her breath is harder than usual, she thinks, and struggles to do so for what feels like eternity. 

( in the back of her mind, she wonders how many of them are watching her break at the seams. she wonders if emet-selch is enjoying it. )

she does not have to wonder after what ardbert thinks. he is slow to approach, weary, sitting on the edge of the bed when he can no longer wait. he says nothing. a gloved hand – no, not gloved, bare – traces the veins in her forearm down to her hand, and takes it within his own. she does not resist, but cannot meet his eyes. not yet. 

he’s careful in the way he waits for a response from her before moving closer, gently tugging her into his arms. she does not fight it, does not try; he assumes it is exhaustion, and leaves room for her to move should she wish it. his free hand rests against the small of her back, head leaned against hers where it rests against his collarbone. 

for several moments, the only thing audible is the slow tick of the chronometer, hung across the room. his breathing is carefully measured in seconds, calming the thrum-thrum inside his chest. when he is certain she is not intent upon moving, he traces her spine with gentle fingers. she is not glass, but she is something – someone he is intent upon protecting. the warrior of light does not need it; despite this, he believes she is the most precious thing he has ever held. vulnerability is a luxury she can scarce afford, these days. ardbert treasures it while he can.

he understands. he remembers. 

purposefully does he slow his breath, his heart. if she will not allow him to shoulder the burden, then, at the very least, he can allow her reprieve from it of her own making. minutes pass. the shakes in her hands still. ilm by ilm, she decompresses, comes down from her stress. he leans his head against hers. ardbert is ever conscious of her breath against his collarbone; even moreso when he picks up a soft, low, guttural noise in time with the rise and fall of her chest. he smiles. 

-

when next she wakes, the warrior remembers the light. then, the man next to her. 

‘ you stayed. ‘ she says. 

‘ I did. ‘ he replies. ‘ I always will. ‘


End file.
